neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Drinking Game
Amy Every time Amy gets into an argument take a shot. Take a shot whenever Amy calls RBW, Aaron or Mint a hoe/slut/whore. Take a shot whenever Amy mentions NDRV3. Blue Take a shot every time Blue makes joke about Geo voting for himself. Take a shot whenever Blue says something savage. Take a shot whenever someone remembers Blue and misses him. Take two if somebody asks if he's gonna come back. Dark Take a shot every time Dark says: *'-' *>_> *... Take a shot whenever Dark gets triggered by Ryota, Kirito or Korekiyo. Take a shot whenever Dark mentions Peko. Ilay Take a shot every time Ilay says "bg". Take two if he says it after Mafia. Take a shot every time Ilay slays. Take a shot every time Ilay misses out Discordvision. Geo Take a shot every time Geo re-enters chat. Take a shot every time Geo votes for himself. Take a shot every time Geo mentions a CYOA. Glenn Take a shot whenever Glenn says "tea". Take a shot whenever Glenn calls someone "honey". Take a shot whenever Glenn says another user is his girlfriend or boyfriend. Take another if it's Gogo. Take a shot whenever Glenn posts a link to an image. Take 2 if it's a meme. Finish the drink if it's a screencap from Episode. Take a shot whenever Glenn is used as the punching bag. Take a shot whenever Glenn contradicts himself. Get ready for liver problems. Take a shot whenever Glenn self-drags himself. See above. Take a shot whenever Glenn tries to get Gogo back. Take a shot whenever Glenn attempts to hate on Gaga but gets dragged harder. Take two if he compares her with Demi. Take a shot whenever one of Glenn's gates (Beyoncé who, etc.) are brought up. Take two if RBW brings it up. Take a shot whenever Glenn mentions Beyoncé and someone links Beyoncé who. Finish the drink if it's by RBW. Take a shot everytime Glenn says "not you, you can choke". Take another if it's to Mo. Take a shot every time Glenn attempts to meme but fails. Take a shot every time Glenn is a sheep. You'll be dead by sunset. Take a shot every time Glenn copies someone. Take another if it's RBW. If Glenn brings up the RBW Effect, take the drink and pour it on his head. Down the drink if Glenn tries to drag anyone but he fails and they roast him. Take a shot whenever Glenn obsesses over 57 for no reason. Take a shot whenever Glenn obsesses over Demi as if he's Hifumi about Princess Piggles. Take a shot whenever someone calls Glenn Hifumi, Hiro or Twogami. Gogo Take a shot every time Gogo talks about Ibuki, Dark, or Katie. Take a shot every time Gogo mimics someone. Take two if it's AD. Take a shot every time Gogo flirts with Dark. Finish the bottle if it's as Hiroko. Take a new bottle and smash it against the wall if she plays the music with it. Take a shot every time Gogo uses the �� emoji. Take a shot every time Gogo laments about her work. Take a shot every time Gogo thinks the same thing or says the same thing at the same time as RBW or Katie. Take a shot every time Gogo RPs as Korekiyo, Tsumugi, or Hiroko. Take two if it's to tease Dark. Take a shot every time Gogo laughs at Selena Gomez close ups. Kadriana Take a shot whenever Katie finds receipts faster than anyone else. Take a shot whenever Katie greets everyone with "hi my queens". Take a shot whenever Katie mentions Kaito. Take two if she calls him Space Daddy. Take a shot whenever Katie says "I see how it is." Take a shot whenever Katie spams hearts for Gogo. Take two if she spams more than Gogo. Take a shot whenever Katie reblogs something on tumblr just because it had to do with space. Max Take a shot whenever Max makes a late reply. Take another if it includes a typo. Take a shot whenever Max says that Steven Universe gets even better. Take two if it's to RBW. Take a shot when Max says brb. Take two if he returns less than 5 minutes later. Finish the bottle if it's under 60 seconds. Take a shot whenever Max says he's been listening to something for the last hour or so. Take a shot everytime Max is the last one to get a picture correct in TD Draw it. Take two if he doesn't finish at all. Take a shot every time Max calls Ryota Mitarai "Shitari". Take a shot every time Max brings up his favorite bands. Mint Take a shot every time Mint makes out with Max and finish the bottle if Max makes out back. Take a shot every time Mint says placenta. Take a shot if Mint mentions Friday or Chinese Food. Finish the bottle if she links them on chat. Take a shot every time Mint says "yay". Take a shot whenever Mint doesn't let someone leave voice chat. Take a shot whenever Mint calls someone "BITCH". Take a shot whenever Mint spams "NOW". Take a shot whenever Mint spanks her keyboard. Take a shot whenever Mint types gibberish on chat. Take a shot whenever Mint sings the mommy song. Take a shot whenever Mint mentions Big!Lots Miscellaneous Take a shot whenever an unfair elimination happens in a Brantsteele sim. Take two if the scrappy floater is saved. Take three if the scrappy returns and gets to the finals. Take a shot whenever ANYONE gets into an argument AND uses all caps. Pour your drink into the toilet if you are the last person in chat. Finish your drink and punch the nearest object/person when chat tries to change the punching bag Take a shot every time someone complains about being on mobile. Take a shot every time someone suggests playing snakes to fill ded chat. Take two if that person is the first out. Take a shot when someone loses in snakes and says "LAG". Take a shot when the chat descends into RP talk, take another for every hour it lasts. Take a shot whenever someone bashes TD and says DR is better. Mo Take a shot every time Mo says "shush". Take a shot every time Mo complains or insults Glenn. Take a shot whenever Mo says /s. Take a shot whenever Mo mentions: *Hajime Hinata *New World Order *Kaito Momota *Meat on the bone RBW Every time RBW mentions Nagito Komaeda, Shuichi Saihara, Rantaro Amami, Kokichi Ouma, Makoto Naegi, or Junko Enoshima, take a shot. If he borderline worships them, take two. Every time RBW flirts with someone, take a shot. Every time RBW calls someone "queen", take a shot. Every time RBW is salty about something stupid, take a shot. Take a shot whenever RBW mentions Ariana Grande, Selena Gomez or Beyoncé. Finish your drink if RBW starts character bashing (you'll need the pick me up). Take a brand new drink if the character is Noah, Haiji, Kyoko, Maki, or Tsumugi. Trent Every time Trent mentions Trent or Dakota, take a shot. Every time Trent links a Gaga song, take a shot. Take two if it's The Cure. Take a shot every time Trent mentions Gaga. Take a shot every time Trent suggests Discordvision. Take a shot every time Trent is iconic. Take a shot every time Trent makes a meme that makes Gogo laugh uncontrollably. Wii Take a shot when Wii says mk. Take a shot when Wii says waw. Take a shot when you see Wii typing "remeber". Take a shot when Wii makes typos. If she said accidentally 'hoe' instead of 'how' take two. Take a shot when Wii says what Art is the Illuminati. Take a shot whenever Wii talks about avocados. Take a shot whenever everyone sends a bunch of hearts for Wii. Take a shot whenever you see Wii talking about gym. Take a shot when you see Wii talking about K-pop. Finish the bottle if she gets someone to stan her favorite K-Pops bands. Take a shot whenever Wii says "Yikes". Take a shot whenever you see Wii sending the gambling cards hearts. Take a shot when Wii talks about Latte or Mojito. Take a shot whenever Wii talks about Ice Cream. If she mentions it with Ice Cream Cake take two. Everytime Wii uses caps to greet someone, take a shot. Take two is she uses more than three hearts. Everytime Wii says something about her puppies, take a shot. Take a shot every time Wii says "what" instead of "that". See also Category:Drinking Games Category:Mint Wiki Pages